This invention concerns the non-destructive inspection of materials housed in containers, and more specifically the inspection of such materials using X-ray beams.
Inspection of various production products has become increasingly important in recent years. Traditionally, product inspection has been limited to physical inspection of the product by a worker on the production line. Obviously, this form of inspection is less than optimal. As such, two more useful devices were developed and became the standard inspection apparatus: a check weigher and a metal detector. Each of these devices has its own inherent limitations, and even the system in combination lacked the ability to provide much information. Therefore, a need exists for an inspection system that can provide more detailed and variable data. The types and breadth of inspection data needed vary from product to product.
It is well-known to carry out non-destructive inspections of materials, including materials in containers, with X-ray beams. In general, a typical basic x-ray device is a linear array comprising a high voltage power supply to power a x-ray tube wherein a beam of x-rays is directed at the product. The x-ray beam passes through the product to ultimately impinge upon a sensor or sensors, such as a row of detector diodes. Such x-rays devices typically then display an image of the material based on the x-rays. This image can provide valuable information which a normal optical image cannot. The formation of images due to light or X-ray differs. The major difference is that optical images are created by light reflection on the object surface and X-ray images are formed due to X-rays absorption by passing through a material. Thus, an optical image gives information about the object's surface and an X-ray image supplies information about the inner structure of the object.
An X-ray image is a silhouette, where the degree of transparency is dependent on the density, thickness and the atomic number of the material. Using the current technology this information can be separated and coded into a false color. The atomic number information is coded into the hue value of a color image in HIS (Hue, Intensity, Saturation) format. The mixed information about the thickness and the density is coded into intensity of a color. A certain percentage of X-ray energy is absorbed by the material due to a process known as electron ionization. The amount of energy absorbed depends on the density and atomic number of the material. As a result, the detected X-ray attenuation provides a picture of the absorbed energy on the irradiated objects. Due to the absorbed energy being relative to the atomic number, it can be used in the material discrimination process.
In general, the lower the atomic number, the more transparent the material is to the X-rays. Materials composed of elements with a high atomic numbers absorb radiation more effectively causing darker shadows in an X-ray image. Substances with low atomic numbers absorb less X-ray radiation, hence their shadowgraph appears a lighter color. The absorption of the X-ray radiation by a material is proportional to the degree of X-ray attenuation and is dependent on the energy of the X-ray radiation and the following material parameters: thickness, density, and atomic number
A problem encountered when using such apparatus and systems, especially when inspecting food in containers, is that the geometry of the containers often causes undue lines in detector images thereof, which detract from the quality of such images and, therefore, negatively affect interpretations of the images. None of the apparatus and methods described in the above-mentioned patents adequately overcomes this problem. X-ray inspection of food products in glass jars to eliminate broken glass contaminants presents a unique challenge due to the crown typically found in the jar bottom. Single view systems are offered but the coverage on the jar bottom is limited as this crown will “hide” the contaminant resulting in the fact that the contaminant must be of a size large enough to extend above the crown as viewed by the x-ray system. These systems are designed with a geometry of shooting the x-ray beam parallel to the jar bottom. If the jar bottom were perfectly flat then 100% coverage of the jar bottom can be achieved. The amount of the crown ajar exhibits determines how much of the jar bottom a single view system can effectively inspect. The larger the crown, the less coverage of the jar bottom is achieved. Typical crowns range between about 4.0 mm and about 12.0 mm in height. A single view system well effectively cover, for example, about 40% of the jar bottom for a 4.0 mm crown height. This coverage is reduced as the crown becomes larger, for example, to about 20% for a crown of 12.0 mm.
Dual view x-ray systems are known where the x-ray beams are at a 90° angle from one and other, both beams being parallel to the jar bottom. This increases the coverage of the jar bottom to between 40% and 80% depending on the crown height. A number of the systems described in these patents employ two or more X-ray beams at substantial angles to one another for producing two or more images that can be interpreted from the two different perspectives. This increases an amount of information available for interpreting the images.
Thus, it is an object to provide an X-ray inspection apparatus (as well as a method) that produces an intuitive, easy-to-read detector image of material in conveyed containers.